Darkness
by Hush Princess
Summary: Dark thoughts. Dark dreams. It was inevitable. Her attraction to him was too strong. She had to have him. Even though he was her brother... and who said it was one-sided? SxS


Darkness

By Hush Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

She glanced up, surprised by his appearance in front of her. She wasn't expecting him until later on in the day. But she was happy at his early arrival nonetheless. She jumped up from her seat and hugged him close. She loved his scent and the warmth of his body. It offered her protection and love.

Pulling away, Sakura Kinomoto kissed the lips of her brother, Syaoran Kinomoto.

It was a habit that she was used to when they were younger. But she couldn't help but feel the tingle down her spine every time she did that. She also couldn't help the feel of arousal of her body to his.

"What are you doing here so early" She asked quickly, trying to shake off the feeling of their tap kiss.

He gripped her closer and grinned. "I decided to finish my paperwork early and get you out of here. Wrinkles aren't good for your face." He teased.

She laughed and slapped his hands away from her waist. She moved around her desk and gathered her papers together. The hairs on the back her neck rose as she felt him staring at her. Again the chilling tingle ran down her spine.

Sakura turned around and stared into her brother's eyes. She could see hunger in them and her body automatically answered that look in arousal.

"Syao?" She moaned more than said as she continued to stare at him under hooded eyes. He closed the distance between them and pushed her partially on her desk.

"Sakura…" Syaoran responded before he took her lips for his own. She responded in kind and pulled him tighter against her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned loudly when she felt him press against her nether regions.

She knew this was wrong but it felt so right. Her brother nibbled on her neck and she arched her head back to give him more skin. She could feel his manhood press against her thigh and she nearly cried out in pleasure at the thought of him inside of her.

Sakura could feel his lips sucking on her collarbone and she felt him break open her blouse. The buttons fell onto the marble floor with a few clinks. She didn't care. She was drowning in the pleasure that was Syaoran Kinomoto.

"Sakura…"

She moaned and threw her head back. This was one hell of a sin.

"Sakura…."

She opened her legs more to bring him closer to her.

"Sakura!"

Gasping, Sakura jumped up from her desk. She groaned as she pulled off a paper from her cheek. She fell asleep examining the Li case that she was prosecuting the next day. Looking up, she found the man that she was dreaming about and the one who woke her up. He had a sly grin on his face as he leaned forward to remove a paper clip that was stuck in her hair.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Sleeping on the job, Sakura-chan?"

She glared at him playfully as she began to gather her paperwork together. Sakura glanced at her desk clock to her right to see that he was twenty minutes late. She'll lecture him later seeing that the dream was still having effects on her. She could feel that her panties were wet from her dream. She grimaced. Perhaps she should go to the bathroom to freshen up first.

"So what kind of dream were you having, Sakura-chan? You were moaning so loud in the hallway that I thought you were having sex on your desk."

At that remark, Sakura blushed prettily. '_Yes I was… with you_.' She thought.

Syaoran's expression on the other hand, darkened when he continued. "I was about to kill that son of a bitch and you when I just walked in to see you sleeping and moaning. Tell me who the asshole is that's giving you wet dreams so I can kill him for marring my Sakura-chan's innocent dreams of bunnies."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she slammed her briefcase shut, missing Syaoran's expression. "Stop being so crude and help me carry that file to your car. And for your information, the guy I was dreaming about is too hot and sexy for you to kill."

Syaoran glowered at her for that remark and snatched the box filled with files that Sakura was pointing to. Sakura looked around to see if she was missing anything else. She sighed as she realized she dropped her purse on the floor during her nap. Syaoran was staring hard at her, trying to figure out which clients or acquaintances Sakura recently met in order to figure out who found his way into her dreams.

"So who is it?" He sneered his remark. He had to sound overprotective and cynical. If not, he might appear jealous. He couldn't let her know that he wanted to be the one that invoked those dreams to her.

Sakura turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Who is what?" She had been distracted in looking over what she needed to remember their current conversation. When he didn't respond, she sighed and bent over to reach her purse. The rotten little bag had to go under her desk.

Syaoran held back a groan when he looked at his sister's bent over figure. Her skirt left little to imagination. Her legs were long and slender. Her skin was milky white and smooth. And her ass was pert and round and facing him. How he just wanted to yank her skirt up and penetrate…

"Got it!" Sakura turned around and smiled, purse in hand. She shuddered at the look her brother was giving her. She remembered then that her panties were already wet from her former dream.

"Good." He coughed slightly and turned around. He had to calm down his thoughts before his horniness gave him away. "Let's go."

Sakura gulped inaudibly and followed him without another word. She was just picturing the look right? She bit her lip and locked the door behind her. She felt guilty for having those kinds of dreams.

'_I must be going out of my mind_.' She thought.

She spared the Kinomoto building one last glance as she waited for her brother to get her things into his car. She never understood why their father wanted her to work in their family company after she became a lawyer. Sure they were prestigious but she had a feeling there was something more to it. He always wanted her to work in other offices but theirs.

"Kura, get in the car please."

Jumping slightly, Sakura turned around and grinned sheepishly at her brother. He was already seated in the car and the door was opened for her.

"Syao, you sure know how to take care of a girl." She grinned as she got in and buckled her seat belt. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a second before letting go.

Syaoran glanced at her and smiled. He rarely smiled for anyone save for his little sister. She was his weakness and he'd almost do anything for her. Take this situation for example, she had her own car but he insisted picking her up everyday in fear that someone might jump her on her own.

He sped away towards her apartment. Even though he loved her more than words, he couldn't stay in her presence for a long time. He feared his self control with her. He didn't know when he started having these feelings for her but he couldn't help himself. None of the other women he met or saw growing up had this control over him like Sakura did. He feared this attraction beyond words.

--

Sakura turned around and smiled brightly at her brother as he dropped her box of files on her table. She'd hate to think of what she would do by herself carrying that heavy load.

"Thanks, Syao. Do you want tea or anything?" She asked as she moved towards her kitchen.

"No, I should be heading out now, Kura. Busy day tomorrow." Syaoran said as he looked around her apartment. He wondered where her roommate Daidouji was. He hated to think that she was going to be alone.

"Tomoyo-san is doing a fashion show tonight. You should know that. She invited you go to but you declined." He blushed, wondering when he became so transparent to her. "Do you really have to go?"

Syaoran nodded, not trusting his voice. Sakura sighed and moved towards him. She smiled before giving him a hug and then tap kissed him. Syaoran stopped the shiver of delight that coursed through his veins every time she kissed him.

"All right. Be careful driving home."

Syaoran pulled her back into his embrace before she disentangled herself from his arms. He breathed in her scent and sighed. "You too, Kura."

Sakura rubbed her cheek against his. This was too much for her. She felt the dark thoughts infiltrate her mind so quickly without warning. _Tomoyo won't be back tonight. She already told me she's staying over Eriol's. I can get away with being with Syaoran, if only for tonight…_

Before she knew it, Sakura pulled slightly back and stared into the eyes of her brother, Syaoran. His eyes were smoldering ambers… just like her dream. She wondered where her mind went as she felt her eyes close against their own regard. She felt his breath fan her face. Chocolate. Why wasn't she surprised?

Syaoran stared at his sister as she looked at him. Her emerald eyes were cloudy with some emotion. She was looking for something but he didn't know what. Then his eyes widened as she moved towards his face and her eyes closed. Surely it would just be another tap kiss?

Sakura couldn't stop. She wanted this. She wanted this for so long. She masturbated so many times to her brother that she wanted a small taste. If he rejected her, she'd only say she was momentarily delirious and didn't know what came over her.

She closed the space between their lips so fast that Syaoran gasped in surprise. She let her emotions lead her and slid her tongue into his mouth. Syaoran groaned and pulled her tighter against him, clashing his tongue against her own. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought his dark thoughts were only his own.

She tasted like strawberries and peppermint. He felt her hands combing through his hair. He must be dreaming. He must have fell asleep in the car again. If so, he was going to enjoy this dream.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Gods, she felt heavenly. He began to tear off her blouse, which she willingly helped him with. Then her little hands went after his suit jacket and pushed it off. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and that went on the floor too.

Before he knew it, they were practically naked when he was lowering her onto her bed. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes cloudy with what he knew now was desire. He lowered his head and nipped at her bra. He couldn't believe she was wearing a racy emerald green bra under that blouse.

Sakura moaned and arched back. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was, wasn't it? It would be cruel if this were a dream. If this were a dream, she better move quickly. These dreams always ended before she felt him in her.

Sakura quickly dispatched of his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers in one go. She purred at the feel of his arousal against her thigh. She gasped when she felt him engulf her breast with his wet mouth. Where did her bra go?

Syaoran couldn't take her moans anymore. They were driving him over the edge. He tore off her bra seconds before he captured her breast with his mouth. She was everything he imagined and more. He didn't care that he was destroying her clothes. This lingerie was only meant for him to see and he'd be damned if she wore it again for someone else.

He ripped her lacy panties in two and nearly lost himself when he felt her wet heat radiated onto his skin. He had to have her. He had to have her now. He moved up and bit her neck, leaving a love bit as he impaled her with his length.

Syaoran was surprised how tight she was, warm and wet. But that wasn't what surprised him most of all. He had met a barrier before penetrating her. A barrier he tore down. He heard her gasp in pain.

That's when he was doused with cold reality. He was fucking his sister. His sister who _was_ a virgin. He had taken something so sacred and precious from her. He was an idiotic fool who just ruined his sister forever.

Sakura closed her eyes in pain. She didn't think it would hurt that much. She took deep breaths to calm down. She had felt Syaoran freeze and was eternally grateful. She didn't want it to hurt more if he moved. Suddenly she felt him pulling away and she nearly groaned at the loss of what was now becoming pleasurable.

"Gods, Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I didn't mean to take…" He sputtered out quickly, nervously.

She smiled comfortingly. He was so sweet to think that she wanted her virginity to be given to anyone else but him. Sakura shook her head and put her fingers over his mouth. He looked at her sorrowfully.

"Don't be silly, Syao. I'm so happy you were the one to." She whispered as she sat up to capture his lips with her own. She felt him stiffen at the contact and Sakura inwardly frowned. She had to calm him down before he would think what they were doing was wrong and leave.

She lifted herself onto his member and moaned in delight. Syaoran groaned in pleasure at her motion. He felt his desire take over again. He thrusted into her quickly and brutally as if this would make his punishment less severe.

"Oh… Syao… Gods… harder…faster…" Sakura moaned out as he pumped in her. She threw her head back in ecstasy. She lifted herself to meet him in each thrust and felt him go deeper each time. She didn't know when she began to scream his name but she didn't stop.

Syaoran felt her nails rake down his back and shivered in the pleasure of it. He relished in going deeper into her and was glad to know now that no one had been there before. He bit her breasts and sucked on them harshly. She was his… all his.

Sakura felt something build up inside of her and she knew something was coming. She moaned and threw her head back. She dug her nails once again into Syaoran's back and screamed out his name as her orgasm took over her body.

"Sakura!"

He released into her and then collapsed on top of her. She purred contently as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Sakura couldn't believe she finally was able to be with him. She traced her fingers down his well-built chest. In the haste of having sex with him, she skipped the part of relishing his chest.

She had seen his chest before at the beach and felt it against her when he'd lift her to toss her into the water but she wasn't able to study it before. He had a six pack and he was firm. She sighed happily as she touched him.

Syaoran happily let her do as she pleased. His little cherry blossom was in his arms and he finally had his way with her. He knew now that he couldn't give her up. She was his and she would be no one else's.

"Sakura…we have to talk about this." He murmured as he rubbed her back. She groaned childishly as she moved her hands to take his member into her hand. Sakura heard him gasp and she smiled gleefully.

"Sakura, don't…" Syaoran warned as he panted. He couldn't let her avoid the topic. They were brother and sister.

"Don't what?" Sakura asked naively as she felt him harden under her ministrations. He heard him growl in warning but she paid no heed. She didn't want to talk now. She wanted him all night before the morning would bring back the harsh reality of what they've done.

Sakura grinned deviously as she positioned herself on top of him. She held his arms down, knowing that he was trying to stop her but it was too late. She hummed in bliss as she felt him fill her again. Syaoran grinded his teeth in ecstasy. He would let her have her way… for now.

Sakura cried out in elation as she moved up and down Syaoran's shaft. She squealed when Syaoran flipped her over. Syaoran lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pumped into her with no abandon.

Sakura orgasmed again and again. The only thing she could think about clearly that night was that she finally had her Syaoran, her brother, in her after so many years.

--

A/N: All right, Dark S S. Hope you liked it. It'll take me a while to update but make sure to stick around.


End file.
